Atrevimiento
by Stereoman
Summary: -Naruto, más te vale que lo que acabo de escuchar haya sido algún vago delirio mío.Naruto ha cruzado la línea esta vez. Sasuke no puede dejar que eso pase. SasuNaru


Atrevimiento

En el barrio Uchiha, el menor de estos se encontraba en un gran dilema. Ya habían pasado como dos años desde la llegada de este y habían tomado la costumbre de celebrar el día en que Iruka-sensei decidió unir a Haruno Sakura, a Uchiha Sasuke y a Uzumaki Naruto en un solo equipo. Ese día era hoy.

Sasuke, siendo tan pulcro y elegante –por no decir vanidoso- tenía que ir presentable, a pesar de ser tan sólo una reunión con personas que conocía desde que tenía siete. Sin embargo, ese día el azabache no había encontrado que ponerse y eso realmente le irritaba.

—¡Pero que diablos…! ¡No soy ninguna mujer para demorarme tanto en vestirme, maldición!

—Te lo estoy diciendo, teme, te preocupas demasiado, ¡Somos sólo Sakura, Kakashi y yo!

—Sí, y yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y no puedo ir como cualquier vago

—¿Me estás diciendo vago implícitamente?

—No lo tomes personal, usuratonkachi.

—Wow…eso realmente me llegó.

Y, obviamente, no podía faltar el ojiazul acompañando al moreno en su crisis; que más que ayudarlo, solo le sacaba más de sus casillas.

—Mira Sasuke, ciertamente no veo lo especial en ir bien vestido y como te amo tanto omitiré el hecho que me dijiste vago.

Naruto y Sasuke salían, no era nada impresionante en Konoha. Todos se habían dado cuenta que ambos eran tal para cual a pesar de ser tan diferentes como el blanco y el negro.

El ojinegro al darse cuenta de toda la pila de ropa a su lado –ropa que lógicamente no iba a usar- pensó y tuvo una idea, una brillante idea Uchiha.

—Dobe, levántate que vamos a salir.

—¿Eh? ¿Y a dónde?- preguntó caminando al costado de Sasuke

—Al centro comercial, obviamente.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Tanto te preocupa el hecho de que no encuentres alguna prenda que sea digna de ti?-soltó con burla.

—No me cuestiones, Naruto.

—Estás exagerando, teme- dicho esto el rubio se resignó a acompañar a su maniaco novio.

* * *

Naruto no lo podía creer. Simplemente se le hacía imposible. Nunca en su vida se había imaginado a un Sasuke de tienda en tienda, a paso rápido y con una mirada que reflejaba bien su objetivo: comprar. El Uchiha siempre se caracterizaba por su calma y por su semblante de indiferencia. Después de esto, Naruto podía decir que lo había visto todo.

—Muy femenina…, muy pequeña…, muy grande –el azabache buscaba y buscaba, pero ninguna camiseta era tan buena.

—Sasuke, las últimas ochocientas que te probaste te quedaron bien ¿Ya nos podemos ir? –sí, el ojiazul por su parte, se sentía demás aburrido.

—No, no hasta que encuentre la mejor

—¡Somos solo tres personas!

—Da igual. Hum…creo que la encontré…espérame aquí, dobe.

El moreno se dirigió al vestidor con la "gloriosa" camiseta, dejando a un cansado Naruto recostado junto la caseta.

Ahora que tenía tiempo de meditar, se dio cuenta que ese día Sasuke se había demorado en vestirse y en escoger ropa como una niña. Wow, si supiera lo que estaba pensando, talvez ahora estaría castrado.

En ese momento la puerta del vestidor se abrió, dejando salir al Uchiha con una camiseta rojo carmesí, con uno que otro detalle. No se veía a diario verlo usar un color distinto al azul y sus derivados, por lo que resaltaba notoriamente.

Y Naruto… ¡Oh! El Uzumaki estaba más que encantado por como se veía su novio. Totalmente atractivo. Se relamió los labios y sin pensarlo, se le escapó…

El ojinegro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y frunciendo el ceño se dirigió con firmeza hacía el rubiales.

—Naruto, más te vale que lo que acabo de escuchar haya sido algún vago delirio mío.

Mas cuando Naruto hizo "aquel" acto, se sintió bien, demasiado bien ¿Por qué? No porque tuviera algún deseo suicida sino porque, si bien las ochocientas camiseta que se probó el azabache antes le quedaron bien; esta camiseta, le quedó insanamente bien.

Así que lo volvió a hacer…

_Fiu Fiu_

Sasuke apretó los puños. No, no lo hizo…

—Te lo advierto, dobe…como vuelvas a-

Y el kitsune volvió a silbar.

En ese momento Sasuke supo que su masculinidad estaba puesta en juego. No, nadie le silbaba de aquella manera a Sasuke Uchiha.

Tomó del brazo al de marcas y lo llevó dentro del vestidor.

—Yo te lo advertí…

—A ver que haces, nenita

La gota que derramó el vaso.

* * *

—Naruto, realmente, ¿cómo puedes ser así de descuidado? Mira que caerte de aquella manera… ¿Cómo fue?

—No es nada, Sakura-chan… Y eso pregúntale al teme… el sabe muy bien –miró de reojo y con gran resentimiento al susodicho-

—Hmp

El azabache rió para sí. Después de aquello, Naruto jamás se atrevería de nuevo a silbarle tan descaradamente.

* * *

**¡Hola! xD**

**Heme aquí con otro pequeño oneshot! A pesar que tengo otros que actualizar xDU**

**Pero ya saben, las ideas vienen y van y hay que aprovechar cuando se tiene inspiración con alguna de ellas.**

**En fin, me resultó muy divertido escribir esta historia y espero que haya sido de su agrado leerla ^^**

**Mattane!**

**¿un review?**


End file.
